Cures For A Rainy Day
by DixonVixen93
Summary: The Rizzoli Family Christmas 'verse: Jane counts her blessings on this rainy day in Boston. Established Rizzles.


**Hey guys! I'm sitting here listening to the rain and then I think… aha, that's the fanfic I wanna write! You'll see why… **

**I don't own anything other than Kimberly Rizzoli. **

_**Cures For A Rainy Day**_

Jane Rizzoli let herself inside, already a soaking wet, miserable mess. She and Maura, her doting wife, had just finished another case. The two had originally planned to take a now nine-year-old Kimberly out to the pool for the rest of the afternoon, but obviously _that_ wasn't going to work out.

The detective scuffed on, already one foot on her wife's clean carpet before she realized what she was doing. Jane scrambled off of the carpet and discarded her dirty shoes on the hardwood floor by the front door. Today just wasn't her day, was it?

Rizzoli made her way through the living room, a particular smell wafting her way. Whatever it was, it surely smelled good. She crept up around to the kitchen, where the smell just grew stronger. Jane came in on an apron-clad Maura, who stood over the counter chopping veggies on the cutting board. A steadily growing Kimberly was next to her mother, peering over the counter. By now, the nine-year-old was starting to pick up some height. She was going to have lanky frame like her ma. Personality wise—despite that Rizzoli temper that she had become accustomed to—Kimberly was just like Maura. But appearance wise, that was all Jane.

Maura started instructing her daughter about what she was putting in the big pot over the stove, something that made Jane smile. They were just like any other family. Kimberly was taught everything she needed to know, and then some. Maura taught their daughter how to do the womanly things that Jane couldn't stand to do, along with every scientific tidbit known to man. Jane taught Kimberly to be tough; there wasn't anything wrong with being girly like her mama, but she didn't have to take crap off of anyone at school. And there most certainly wasn't anything wrong with getting dirty, (as long as she promised to wash up after coming in from outside. Maura was very funny about keeping the house clean…)

"Hey guys," Jane rasped, startling both of her girls out of their mother-daughter moment. She smiled their way and started towards them.

"Ma!" Kimberly grinned, making a run for the detective. Jane scooped her daughter up and kissed her forehead.

"What's up, kiddo?" Rizzoli murmured, putting Kimberly back down on her own two feet. "How was school?"

"It was okay. My teacher gave me sparkly stickers!" the youngest Rizzoli proudly stated, glancing between her two mothers.

Maura chuckled and left her pot, having just started to boil the veggies inside. "She aced her science test, just like I told her that she would."

Jane grabbed her wife's hand and pulled her over, kissing her soundly. Kimberly turned away from her parents; why they decided to suck face around her was still a mystery to the nine-year-old.

"Well, she has some good teachers," the detective whispered as she pulled away from her wife's lips. "Especially the home teacher. She's real good with kids—" Jane grinned and dipped her voice just a little lower, "and she's pretty damn gorgeous too."

"Why, detective, are you trying to make me feel envious?" Maura asked, her lips spreading into a broader smile.

"Maybe—" Jane quirked an eyebrow, giving her one last quick kiss. "Now," she added much louder for both of her girls to hear, "whatcha got goin' in here?"

"I am making a pot roast," the medical examiner went back over to the pot to stir the veggies, "study shows that warm dishes on a rainy day like today increase the overall happiness of everyone in the home."

"Sounds good to me, babe," the detective plopped down at the kitchen table, patting the empty chair next to her. "You finish all of your homework Kimmy?"

"Yes ma'am," the nine-year-old curtly replied, coming over to sit next to her ma. "Nana Rizzoli helped me with my History assignment."

"Yeah? Well, Nana's pretty cool like that sometimes," Jane smiled at her daughter, reaching over to play with her thick curls. "Just don't tell her that I told you that…."

Maura chuckled warmly as she turned the boiling pot down to a simmer and covered it up, just before ducking to check on the pan in the oven. Her wife watched her from a far, holding their daughter close and brushing her fingers through Kimberly's hair. The medical examiner was glad to have everyone home. Given her line of work, she knew that tomorrow wasn't a given. Just to sit down at the dinner table at night with her wife and daughter meant so much.

"So, you're not disappointed that we didn't get to go to the pool today, are ya kiddo?" Jane asked Kimberly, glancing down at her mini Rizzoli.

"No, ma. We can go tomorrow, right?" Kimberly gave the detective her best smile. The ability to make Jane melt with just one smile, that much she learned from Maura.

"What's tomorrow, Saturday?" Jane looked up to her wife, sharing a smile with her. "Yeah, I guess that'll be okay, whatd'ya say, babe?"

The medical examiner padded over to the detective on her bare feet, meeting her with a chaste kiss. "That sounds fine to me, darling."

Kimberly just rolled her eyes at her mothers' ooey gooey love fest and left the table to grab her library book from her backpack. Sometimes, when they just got in their _really_ lovey moods, the nine-year-old would just walk away and pretend to be oblivious to the world around her. For a young girl like her, she really was intelligent.

"We scared the kid away again," Jane murmured, leaning her forehead against Maura's. She had her hands on her wife's hips, giving her easy access to pull her down onto her lap.

"I think maybe you're starting to do this on purpose," the honey blonde teased, tapping Jane's lips with a devious smile on her own.

"_Me_?" Jane scoffed. "Uh, babe, I think you're the one that kissed me, remember?" Hearing her wife laugh brought a smile to her face. Damn, she loved this woman.

"I can still _hear_ you," Kimberly reminded them from the living room. She had plopped down on the couch to read her book, hoping to give ma and mama the space they needed for a few minutes. She knew what went on when she got sent to bed early…

Maura and Jane looked towards the living room and both chuckled at their daughter's expense.

"I guess we better talk more about this later, huh?" Jane muttered, humor dancing in her eyes as she stared down at her wife. She gave her one more kiss before taking her arms from back around her.

The nine-year-old sat there with a self-satisfying Rizzoli grin in place as she turned the page of her book. Uncle Frost would have been proud.

o—o—o

Maura Rizzoli-Isles came into the bedroom that she shared with her partner of almost a decade, sporting two glasses of white wine. Jane was already sprawled out in bed, flipping endlessly through the TV channels.

"Kim finally get to sleep?" the detective asked when she caught her wife from the corner of her eye. Jane sat up, taking both glasses of wine so that Maura could sit down beside her.

"Yes," the honey blonde chuckled as she sat down. "I actually had to tell her to put the book down for the night."

Jane quirked an eyebrow as she handed Maura her glass. "I know that must have been tough on you, Miss Googlemouth." She clinked glasses with her wife before taking her first sip. Being married to sophisticated Maura Isles meant that she had to deal with a lot of habit changes. Drinking wine more often, unfortunately, was one of them.

Maura just frowned. "It was. But I already let her stay up past her weekend curfew," she blinked her hazel eyes repeatedly, "she still needs her requisite ten to eleven hours of sleep to function properly the next morning."

The detective took a heavier sip of her wine before setting it on the nightstand and going to cuddle up with her wife. She lay her head on Maura's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. In all honesty, the both of them could stay like this forever.

"Don't worry, Maur, you're still the best mama in the world," Jane convinced her wife, kissing the sliver of skin that was exposed on her stomach.

As the raindrops fell harder, the women could make out the sounds of the water pinging off of the roof. Jane snuggled deeper into her wife's chest, her arms clinging just a little tighter around her waist.

"Rain sucks," the detective grumbled.

Maura kissed Jane's temple and set her wine aside, gently running her fingers through Rizzoli's thick hair. "Just close your eyes," she soothed. "Rest easy, Jane."

The dark-haired mother groggily nuzzled her wife's chest, finally drifting off into a much-needed sleep.

**Well, how about a review, ya'll?**


End file.
